


【赫云】小爸

by DanceInTheCloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️私设如山 请勿上升真人⚠️⚠️三观不正 道德洁癖请慎入⚠️ps.这是个同性婚姻合法的年代最近…车班似乎发的有点勤…因为忙季快到了完全就是一种逃避工作的概念 XD
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 拖孩 - Relationship, 赫云 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【赫云】小爸

"小爸 我忘了拿毛巾了  
可以帮我拿吗？"

"喔～好～  
真是的 怎么忘东忘西"

声音渐渐从门外靠近  
金钟云敲了敲门 打算从门缝递进去  
想不到门直接被打开  
全身赤裸的李赫宰站在门口  
手正套弄着下头立着的小兄弟  
眼神微微迷离的看着自己

"啊…毛…毛…毛巾在这……"

直接把毛巾递过去  
也没看人家是不是接住了 就关上门逃跑  
李赫宰还在继续抚慰自己的小兄弟  
看着逃跑的金钟云  
眼神露出玩味的笑容

"嗯…啊…啊……"

刻意被压抑住的呻吟和喘息声  
从房间内淡淡响起  
李赫宰打开门 悄悄进入  
跪趴在床上玩弄自己后穴的人  
根本没发现有人进来

"小爸好骚呀～"

突如其来的声音 让金钟云吓到一抖  
感觉后穴渗出一股液体  
转头就看到只披了条毛巾在下半身的李赫宰  
正幽幽地看着自己

放在后穴的手想抽出来  
又怕一拿出来  
刚刚受刺激的肠液会一股脑地流出  
大脑当机  
不知该怎么办 尴尬的停在这个姿势

"小爸怎么不继续呢～"

赤裸调戏的眼神  
让金钟云羞的全身泛红  
迅速把手抽出 打算翻身盖上被子  
就被李赫宰制止住

李赫宰双手掐住金钟云的臀部  
伸舌就是一舔

"啊～～～～～  
赫宰…不行……"

"小爸刚刚不是正爽吗？  
赫宰不小心打断了 要向你陪罪呀"

舌头肆无忌惮的在穴口舔弄  
温热的触感  
让金钟云刚刚硬生生被压下去的情欲再度升起  
后穴更是不受控的一直分泌出肠液来

"小爸好甜呀…"  
舔着不断流出来的水 李赫宰说道

"我在门口就闻到一股香气  
原来是小爸的味道呀～"

"啊…啊…赫宰…不行…停下…"

刚刚就被金钟云自己扩张过的地方  
很快又再度软烂  
李赫宰的舌头钻了进去  
模仿抽插的样子 不断逗弄

"啊～～～赫宰～～～啊～～～不要～～～"

"小爸你这是不要的样子吗  
明明一直流水呢～"

舌头不再舔弄 而是换成三指进入  
在里头又抠又挖

"啊～～～"  
金钟云的眼泪已经流了出来  
前端也渗出液体

"真是骚呀…  
是不是我爸出差这几天  
你每晚都是这样抠弄自己呀？"

"不是…不是…我没有……"

"喔？那你刚刚在干嘛呢？  
不是一个人玩得很爽？"

"不是…是因为…因为…"

"因为什么呀？"

手在里头浅浅的律动  
玩味的看着金钟云窘迫的表情  
看着金钟云红着脸不说话  
手故意往前大力戳送

"啊～～～～赫宰～～～～～"

"说呀 是因为什么呀  
因为小爸天生骚吗～～"  
手继续大开大合用力抽插

"啊…不是…不是…  
呜…是因为…刚刚看到赫宰……"

金钟云越讲越小声  
脸红得像颗苹果

李赫宰笑了  
手依旧在里头 但人往前贴到金钟云的背上  
因为情欲而低沉的嗓音  
带着愉悦 在耳边说着

"所以…  
小爸是看到我 所以想要啰～"

"不…不是… 就…就…"  
怎么否认都显得苍白

"既然是我点的火  
那就让我来满足小爸吧"

把手抽出来换上自己的炙热 直接挺进去

"啊～～～～"  
一声媚叫

"小爸的声音真好听呢  
下面的小嘴也很棒 夹得可紧了～"

大力的前后抽插 不给他喘息的机会

"啊……好深……啊…不行…赫宰…不能这样…"

"都已经湿成这样 还告诉我不行…  
小爸不诚实唷～"

一记用力深顶  
"爽吗？小爸？"

"嗯…"  
金钟云咬着唇不说

李赫宰不停的变换角度 企图找到那么点

"啊～～～～～～～～"  
从刚刚到现在最高昂的叫声窜出

李赫宰开始猛烈的攻击

"啊…啊…啊…赫宰…不行…不行…  
啊…要坏掉了…啊……"

"爽不爽呀 小爸～"

"啊…爽…爽…好爽…"  
金钟云颤抖的呜咽着

"那叫大声点  
我想听  
叫得好 儿子让你更爽！"

一声儿子  
突然唤醒金钟云的羞耻感和罪恶感  
身体一紧  
后穴也跟着收缩

"啊哈……"  
低沉的喘息从李赫宰口中发出  
惩罚的拍了一下金钟云的屁股

"小爸你要夹断我吗  
怎么～听到儿子这两个字 让你很兴奋？  
先生出差的日子  
背着老公被继子操  
是不是很爽啊？"

"不是…不是……"

可惜身体是诚实的反应  
后穴因为李赫宰的话语 不断的收缩  
前端更是充血到青筋凸起

"还说不是 你都兴奋到要射了"

"啊…没有…没有…"  
金钟云虚弱的哭泣否认

"小爸 儿子的活不错吧  
跟爸爸比起来 你更喜欢哪一个呀"

"啊…别说了…别说了…"  
金钟云已经满脸泪痕

死命地往敏感点撞  
再停下碾压一阵  
不断反复  
金钟云失去思考能力  
只能不断的呻吟

"以后每天让儿子操好不好呀"

"啊～～啊～～～"

"说呀 好不好呀"

"啊～～好……啊……每天…让…让赫宰操…"

"小爸真乖呢"

李赫宰一边用力操干  
一边把人单脚举起 慢慢翻过身

感觉李赫宰的炙热 在自己身体里头转了个圈  
后穴被搅拧的感觉  
让他身体一抖 就要射出来  
但却被李赫宰一把堵住

"呜…不要这样…呜…赫宰…让我射…"

"不行唷  
小爸 这是我们的第一次呢  
怎么可以这么快就射了"

手堵着马眼  
下身继续大力往里头穿刺

"啊…啊…赫宰…拜托…让我射～  
呜…呜…"  
金钟云泪流满面 哭着求饶

看着身下哭得梨花带泪的人  
李赫宰内心涌起一股满足感

"小爸要先答应我一个要求才行"

"好…好…什么…什么…"

李赫宰还在自己体内冲撞  
欲望又得不到释放  
金钟云要被弄疯了

"很简单的 小爸一定做的到  
我要小爸每天叫我起床～"

"啊？  
我不是…每天…每天都…叫…叫你起床吗？"

"我们关系不一样了  
当然要换个方式呀…  
我是要小爸每天用嘴叫我起床唷～～"

"甚么？"

"用嘴～～帮赫宰起床呀～～"

刻意强调嘴这个字  
让金钟云想到第一次叫李赫宰起床的画面  
当时自己故意掀开他的被子  
想叫醒赖床的人  
怎知一打开 看到的是一丝不挂的躯体  
以及因为青春期 早上会高高翘起的地方…  
自己还在呆愣时  
就听到李赫宰低哑的嗓音说着～小爸要帮我吗  
惊得他赶快逃跑 只留了句快点起床…

看着金钟云走神的样子  
李赫宰知道他想到了什么

"小爸 怎么样啊  
每天早上 用嘴～～可以吗？"  
坏心的顶住敏感点碾压

"啊～～！！！！  
可以…可以…  
每天…用…嘴…叫赫宰起床…"

希望李赫宰给他个痛快  
但堵住欲望的手却没有放开

"呜……赫宰……放开呀……"

"小爸等等 我们一起～  
我们的第一次 我想跟小爸一起呢～"

说完加快撞击速度  
每一下都整根没入再抽出  
不断的冲击  
直到自己也快要到极限时  
才把折磨金钟云的手放开

"啊～～～～～～～～～～"

金钟云整个人没了力  
晕乎乎的  
眼皮沉重的抬不起来  
李赫宰吻掉他脸上的泪痕  
再温柔的吻上了唇

"小爸 我期待每天早上唷～"

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话帮我❤️👍留言唷  
> 拜托跟我讲讲话吧 XDDDDD  
> 才有动力继续开车呀…
> 
> 这篇写好很久了  
> 但原本是澈云特三人  
> 云是澈领养回去的孤儿  
> 被澈从小爱护长大 慢慢地感情变样  
> 就把还懵懂的钟云这样那样  
> 小爸(特)是澈刻意带回来给云操的  
> (靠…我这变态…)  
> 因为看着进入青春期的云云  
> 发育越来越好  
> 也开始有青春期男生的欲望  
> 担心以后会不甘这个状态  
> 在外面找人  
> 决定先下手为强  
> 三人一起甜甜蜜蜜过一生
> 
> 嗯……  
> 这是什么三观极度崩坏的设定呀 🙄  
> 至于为什么现在变成赫云  
> 呃…因为我最近想看云云被欺负 XDD


End file.
